kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryoji Hase
is the leader of Team Raid Wild and . He uses the Matsubokkuri Lockseed. Character History Ryoji was first seen dueling against Team Baron, however he lost as Kaito summons 3 Inves to fight against Ryoji's sole Inves. He then tries to win against Team Gaim by using Kaito's previous winning tactic in using two Inves, a bet from Team Invitto's Leader Hideyasu Jonouchi, but again he lost to Kota as Armored Rider Gaim in Orange Arms. Sometime later, Kaito forms an alliance with Teams Raid Wild and Invitto, though Ryoji willingly refused to ally with Team Baron. However Hideyasu agrees to ally with Kaito, thus gaining the Matsubokkuri Lockseed from him to win against Team Gaim. Sometime later, after Hideyasu loses to Armored Rider Ryugen, he finally realizes what Ryoji said before allying with Baron foolishly, and tells him that they will be Baron's slaves. Refusing to let that happen, they desired to have a chance to be on the same level as Kaito, and thus gaining Sid's attention as they received two Sengoku Drivers from him. After Baron's Inves are defeated, he and Hideyasu appear as they transform into Armored Rider Gridon and Kurokage respectively, which surprises Team Gaim. They betray Baron by defeating him, but Team Gaim's Armored Riders finish them off afterwards, also gaining their Lockseeds. Sometime later, Hideyasu and Ryoji buy replacement Lockseeds as Hideyasu notices one member of Red Hot got a Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed from Sid. Later, Kurokage and Gridon were doing some training until some people arrive, thinking that there will be a battle. Oren then reveals that he announced the battle as he transforms into Armored Rider Bravo to fight Gridon and Kurokage. All Armored Riders Gathering, The Battle Inside Helheim Forest Ryoji and Hideyasu were seen taking a part time job as promotional sellers. However, due to both not wanting to make a serious effort in working, the results were disappointing. Ryoji suddenly got a call from Kota and went to Drupers so the the leaders could meet Sid. The team leaders wanted the Lockvehicles for Hideyasu and Ryoji so they can participate, but Sid tells them that the device won't be ready until Christmas. On the next day, they joined the battle made by Mitsuzane and before they left to Helheim Forest, Ryoji witnessed and let Hideyasu do a cheat by evolving an Inves to deal with Mitsuzane (as Armored Rider Ryugen) with Himawari Lockseed. In the forest, he's about to attack Baron, but being hit by fruit turned Lockseeds. They are then encountered by Bravo, but Kurokage left the scene to Gridon then they split up. He soon comes across the white Armored Rider and attacks him, but is defeated and as a result his Sengoku Driver is destroyed. Team Raid Wild disbands Ryoji soon became a test subject of making multiple Kurokages for the scientists to use. While dancing, Team Baron challenge Team Raid Wild as he tries to fight Baron in a Inves Game, however, due to his belt being destroyed by Zangetsu, he is no longer powerful and had lost his team and his alliance with Hideyasu, thus he seeks to become stronger to become a Rider again. Inves Outbreak Part 2, Downfall, Mutation into Inves, Energy Riders and Death While he's frustrated, Ryoji who is looking for Sid at Drupers is not available today. On the street, Ryoji is cowering in fear, having hallucinations of several Inves, Zangetsu, and Bravo. Upon appearing inside construction site, he witnessed not only the appearnce of Lockseeds, but also Kota, Kaito, a Dragon Inves, and the person he blamed the most of having his belt destroyed, Zangetsu (now in a new form called Zangetsu-Shin). After seeing an Inves eating a premature Lockseed and becoming an Evolved Inves, Hase becomes deluded into believing that in order to regain his power he has to eat one of the Lockseeds himself, however, the fruit mutates him into an Inves when Kota tries to warn him not to eat it, but was too late. As he becomes the Bixie Inves, Zangetsu-Shin was about to attack him, but Gaim stops him as he thinks that he is still human. He manage to escape as Gaim tries to return Ryoji back to his human self. Even though he returns to normal, Ryoji still attack Kota and escapes. Later, he went to Drupers and ate one of the fruits, but as he suffer Ryoji changes into his Inves form and attacks Rat, Team Gaim's member. As Kota manage to find Ryoji, he transform and fight him as he now accepted that Ryoji is no longer human. While fighting, Gaim still thinks that Ryoji is human, which made Gaim getting more confuse as he still wanting Ryoji to be back to normal. However, Ryoji is attacked by one of the Genesis Rider as he manage to finish off Ryoji, which have Kota feeling upset and depress of Ryoji's death. Personality Unlike his former ally Hideyasu, Ryoji is much more hot-headed. Shown when he battles Team Gaim, despite having no chance to win and almost declining Team Baron's offer for an alliance, with only Hideyasu stopping him. However, in battle as Kurokage, Ryoji is much more confident and experienced than Hideyasu. However, he makes rash decisions in battle like using Gridon as a human shield and pushing him toward the opponent to make an opening. Ryoji also has a bad habit of fighting whoever he sees, regardless of their fighting prowess (which ultimately caused the loss of his powers) Ryoji also has some selfish traits; he gave Gridon his name (much to Hideyasu' irritation, who stated that he wanted a cooler one) and often abuses Hideyasu with his combat strategies. Although, Ryoji reveals that he wants Hideyasu to be more confident in battle, showing that he does care somewhat about Hideyasu as a friend. Upon his dance team's disbanding after his belt was destroyed by Zangetsu, Ryoji went insane, having hallucinations created by his fear and a delusional lust to regain the power he lost. He then decided the only way to regain his power was to eat one of the Lockseeds, resulting in his mutation into an Inves. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Kurokage's forms are called . - Matsubokkuri= '''Matsubokkuri Arms' *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.0 sec. is Kurokage's default pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Matubokkuri Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Kagematsu. This form debuts in episode 5. In this form, Kurokage's punching power is on par with that of Gaim in Ichigo Arms, and can kick at the same power as Gaim in all of his Arms. He can also jump a tiny bit less, as well as run a tad bit slower, then Gaim in Orange Arms. This Arms' finisher has two variations depending on which function Kurokage activates from his Sengoku Driver: *Squash: Kurokage jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with. *Sparking: Kurokage jumps and spins rapidly while diving at his opponent with the Kagematsu. }} - Hekija Inves= In episode 13, Ryoji transforms into a Hekija Inves after eating a prematured Lockseed. Being able to return into human form, but the results are his arms won't returned normal shortly. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device, destroyed by Zangetsu *Arms weapons: **Kagematsu - Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Kurokage's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Vehicles *Sakura Hurricane - Kamen Rider Kurokage's Rider Machine List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **2-7, 10-14 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryoji Hase is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kurokage, his suit actor is currently unknown. Notes *Kurokage and Gridon are the first Armored Riders in the series who are the leaders of Beat Rider teams to not be named after their teams. *Ryoji is similar with the previous rider, Mayu as both Rider's power are used by more than one person. *Ryoji as a Rider is very ironic as his Driver announces "Single Attack in the Shadow" when he transforms, yet he tends to jump head-first into battle and keeps fighting even when losing. *He, like the former Kamen Rider TheBee turned Hopper Riders users Sou Yaguruma and Shun Kageyama, both lost their powers and their trust of their teams **Ironically, he is more similar to Kageyama, as both are unwillingly turned into a Kaijin themselves while using devices that turned them into a Kaijin. References Category:Gaim Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Rival Category:Inves Category:Kaijin Category:Deceased Riders Category:Deceased Characters